Dark and Shocking-Reboot
by mari681
Summary: The summer of his seventeenth birthday, Harry finds out some... interesting things about the combined Potter-Evans family. LV/HP, eventual slash. Non-cannon/AU, more warnings inside. Reboot of original. Will keep original up, but that one will not be updated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay, so I decided to make this a full story. So... Lets start from the beginning! The summer before Harrys' seventh year, on his birthday. This includes the hollows, but alters the sixth book. Dumbles is still alive... so far..., he never went to get the locket from the cave. Admittedly, he is badly injured from the fight, but he never got 'kedavraed' or thrown off the tower. Snape has fled, along with the Malfoys. The Unbreakable vows taken never existed, merely a verbal promise.

* * *

UPDATE: Have gotten a complaint about how "disjointed" this is. Re-posting. Will keep the old one up, but... A few minor changes. Nothing Big till next chapter. Plot will stay the same.

* * *

Warnings: Dumbledore, Partial Weasley, and "light"-side bashing. Dark, semi-evil Harry. Creature Harry, HP/LV, slash, future implied HG/GW/FW, slightly implied AD/MM.

Replies: Voldemort is not the "submissive", nor is Harry. It'll be an equal partnership... Harry just has Voldemort wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The only one awake in the Dursley household was the one forgotten about, one Harry James Potter. It was the eve of his seventeenth birthday, and he was celebrating a tradition that he had had ever since he was old enough to remember. After all, the Dursleys never cared to give him so much as an old sock for his birthdays.

11:58...11:59...12:00. As the alarm clock hit midnight, the storm grew in intensity, if at all possible. Harry fell back, as if he was asleep, but if one cared to inspect his lax form, it would soon become apparent that the... body... wasn't breathing, nor did it have a pulse. However, a minute later, if anyone had cared to inspect his form, they would have been knocked unconscious by the sudden wind that appeared in the room, tossing around all of Harrys' belongings.

* * *

At that precise moment, Dumbledore was having a nightcap with Minerva Mcgonagall. Of course, no one had any idea that they were more than colleagues, or friends, but that is for another story. The important thing is that, as Dumbledore was in Mcgonagalls' quarters, he had no idea that many of the silvery instruments in his office exploded in shards, over half of them, the ones that were tuned to one Harry James Potter.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he felt as refreshed as he had ever been, without any pains or aches from his multiple bruises. Also surprisingly, he did not awaken to the shrill calls of his aunt, nor a large beefy hand pulling him from his bed. Taking the unusual chance to actually stretch, he did so.

Chewing on his lip, wondering where his... relatives were, Harry absentmindedly licked the blood released, not noticing any pain. Seeing the mess his few belongings were in, Harry sighed. Shaking his head, Harry pulled on his least ragged pair of pants and t-shirt. Of course, they were oversized, fitting his cousin more than him, but the Dursleys wouldn't waste money on a 'freak'.

Going down the stairs into the kitchen, Harry mechanically started on his chores, regardless of the fact that his relatives were still nowhere to be seen. If they found him lazing about in daylight hours, he was sure to be tossed in his cupboard. Once done with the bacon and eggs and toast that his relatives required, Harry took the chance to cook himself a plate of bacon and eggs, yet another unaccustomed luxury. Normally he might have a bite of burned toast, or a nibble of over-salted eggs... At best. At worst, he would be shoved back upstairs after serving the others, with nary a bit of food nor a sip of drink.

However, when the food was fully cooked, Harry couldn't even swallow a bite of either bacon or eggs. They tasted off. Rancid. Odd. Spitting out the half-chewed bacon in the trash, he scraped the rest of his plate after it. Oh well. He wasn't very hungry, now that he took the time to think. How odd.

Going into the backyard, he stumbled right back through the door, wincing. The sun hurt his eyes, blindingly bright. To hell with his relatives. If they ever showed up, that is. He was seventeen. He could use magic now, and it was high time he remembered he was a wizard. Retrieving his wand from the floorboard upstairs, Harry stood just inside the back door, and flicked his wand at the lawn, casting one of the many household charms Mrs. Weasley had so kindly taught him, using her own wand.

That done, with no ministry owls winging their way towards him, Harry grinned. He could finally get away from his... relatives.

Going back inside to cast an alohomora on the cupboard under the stairs, Harry retrieved his trunk, taking it up to his room. Once in, he opened it up, retrieving one of his school uniforms, along with a plain black robe. They weren't much, but it was all he had suitable for the wizarding world, and that was where he was going. No longer would he stay with his relatives.

Gathering up his few belongings, Harry apparated away with a sharp pop, straight to the ministry offices of transportation and licensing.

* * *

As Albus Dumbledore strolled leisurely back to his own quarters that morning, humming a muggle song under his breath, he passed through his office, before freezing, spinning around, and staring in dismay at the shards of silver littering his shelves and floor. Even some of his painstakingly collected memory vials had broken open, and were oozing their precious fluid through the wood of the shelves.

Turning to the portraits of Headmasters, looking for answers, he gasped in shock. All of them were missing from their frames! "Impossible..." he muttered under his breath, with a dark glare around the office. He had charmed them with sticking charms, so they couldn't spread his secrets... Had all his spells broken? "The Founders!" he gasped once more, before a knock came on the door. Growling, he whirled around, shouting out, "Go away and leave me alone, for Merlins sake!" after all, there were no students around. The only one likely to disturb him was Severus Snape, and he was under so many secrecy charms and compulsion spells, he was nearly a walking zombie.

"Albus!" came an enraged Minerva, bursting through the door, clad in a tartan bathrobe and holding a bright, neon pink robe. "How dare you talk to me like that? I just came to bring your... My god, what on earth happened in here?"

Dumbledore merely collapsed too the floor, lowering his head to his hands. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

People stared at him as he apparated into the office. Used to this, Harry merely shook his head, and walked up to the secretary. Smiling at the witch, he asked "May I take my apparition test, please?"

The poor witch gaped at him in shock. "W...who are you? And how did you apparate in here?"

Harry frowned. As much as he hated his... fame... Everyone knew his name. "I'm Harry Potter. And I had no one to bring me for my test, so I had to bring myself."

At that, the witch laughed. "Oh, no. You can not be the saviour. Everyone knows he has a scar." bored with this imposter, she looked past him, calling out "Next!"

Harry refused to move. "Wait! I do have the scar." he replied, using a hand to move his hair out of the way, feeling for his scar, "Righhhtttt..." he trailed off in shock, as he couldn't feel the scar. "Um... Bye."

He left the office, apparating to outside of Gringotts. Surely the goblins would recognize him! Going in, he headed straight for the one goblin he knew. "Griphook! I..."

Griphook grinned at him, showing pointed goblin teeth. "Right this way, Lord Potter. I expect you'll have questions about your inheritance?"

* * *

It seemed as if this was a day of shocks for Harry Potter, sitting in the office of Griphook, Potter account manager. Not only did he find out there was more than just his so-called trust vault. There was also a Potter Heirloom Vault. And a vault for currency. And a Weapons vault. And a Library Vault. And many Potter-owned properties, not only residential, but also commercial, including, of all things, a muggle Pottery, where clay pots and vases and all sorts of things were made. And that wasn't all, not even close.

"Are you serious? I'm a... a...a..."

"Yes, Lord Potter. You are a vampire, or, to be exact, a type of vampire... unique to the Potter line, a blending of vampire, and veela"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. Only him. "Is there anything else?"

Griphook snorted, an odd, guttural sound. "Of course." he answered, bringing out from under his desk a basin and a vial of golden liquid. Pouring the liquid into the basin, he continued, handing Harry an ornate ritual dagger. "There. Spill a drop of blood into the basin."

Harry complied without any questions, perhaps rather foolishly, but he didn't care. He was curious. He grew even more curious as Griphook, after muttering a few words in goobley-gook, pulled out five small boxes, with a look of immense satisfaction on his face.

Turning to Harry, Griphook handed the first to him, a box with rather glaring checkered red and gold fabric on the outside. "Open it, and place next to the Potter ring."

Still confused, Harry did as he was told. It was a gorgeous ring, obviously the seal of Gryffindor.

They repeated the process with four other rings, before Griphook would offer an explanation. Pointing to each ring, Griphook named them off. "Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Evans." at Harrys' confused expression, he sighed. "You are the last blood of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell house on your Fathers' side. You gain control of those vaults and properties, including a quarter share in Hogwarts. On your Mothers' side, you are the last male heir of Ravenclaw, and the eldest heir. There is only one other Ravenclaw heir, and she hasn't reached the age of majority. Untill she does, you will have control of both the Ravenclaw vaults and share of Hogwarts. Once she reaches seventeen, she will gain the Hogwarts share, and the Ravenclaw vaults set aside for the female heirs."

"My mother? She was a muggle-born. How was she the heir of Ravenclaw?"

Here the goblin laughed. A rough laugh, but a laugh nevertheless. "Oh, no, Lord Potter. The Evans are a long line of wizards. Nearly as rich as the Potters, and richer than the Malfoys. Your mothers' grandfather was a squib, and disowned from the family. However, he was the last surviving Evans, so the title passed through his line. All of his descendants until your mother were squibs, not allowing them to claim it. It was kept quiet, and only those who needed to know were told by your mother. How else would have James Potter, a pureblood, been able to marry Lilly Evans?"

"M...my mother? Pureblood?"

"Oh, yes." answered the goblin, a grin on his face. "You, Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Peverell Evans are one of the richest wizards in England."

Harry sighed, and asked once more, dreading the answer, yet unable to help himself, "Is there anything else?"

Griphook grinned. "You hold nearly an eighth of the voting seats in the Wizengamot. You have a controlling share of Hogwarts. You, as a hybrid creature, are not answerable to the ministry. You, Lord Potter, have almost a complete stranglehold on Wizarding United Kingdom."

* * *

Harry muttered to himself as he prepared to apparate to the... location he had picked to live at until the start of Hogwarts. It was located outside of Godrics' Hollow, which apparently, as the heir of Gryffindor, he owned, and was covered in so many charms and wards that made him wonder why in Slytherins' name had his parents chosen to live in the house in Godrics' Hollow itself, a vacation cottage.

Landing with a pop right outside the wards, he gaped in half astonishment, and half horror. Yes, the manor, Godrics' Den was beautiful, but it was immense! More of a castle than a manor, he thought. It was bigger than Hogwarts, and that was only on the outside. He knew very well that there could be space expansion charms on the inside as well.

As soon as Harry crossed the wards, he was swarmed by house-elfs, all dressed in white shirts with either red and gold trousers or skirts.

"Master Harry!"

"Young Master!"

"You are here!"

"We missed..."

Finally, one, the oldest house-elf he had seen came to his rescue, patting him on his knee and shooing the others away with a glare. "Little Master, come in, come in. Dolly will feed you and fetch your tailors."

The name sounded familiar, and so did the elf, but Harry knew he had never met one this old. he followed the she elf, but asked "Who are you?"

"Dolly was your nanny, before the Bad Bee forced Master and Misses Potter away with Little Master. Come along."

Harry was soon ensconced in what he could only assume was the master suite, with firm commands to "Not touch a thing." and "Stay Still, Little Master." Looking around, he shook his head in bemused amazement. He had never imagined this, could have never imagined this. Along one wall, otherwise empty of adornment, was a large four-poster bed, with steps to climb up. It was clad in gold and red sheets, though in rather pale colors. On one of the side walls, there was a walk-in-closet that seemed to take up the whole wall, though the wall itself was covered in bookshelfs. The other side wall held a door, apparently to a bathroom, a fireplace, and various landscapes, which made Harry cringe a little, at the thought of portraits watching him sleep. The wall which held the door to the hall was unadorned as well, except with yet another door, confusing Harry.

Before Harry could even think of getting up from the nice comfy armchair beside the fire in which he was sitting, Dolly popped in with a tray of food that loomed larger than her, immediately scolding. "Young master! Do not get up. Eat. You are too skinny. The tailor will be in after you eat. Then Master and Misses Potter wish to see you." she glared at Harry as he started to raise, waving one gnarled finger at him and forcing him back into the chair. "No, no. You won't get up until you eat. Dolly won't let you. The Master and Misses will wait."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Dolly pronounced 'Young Master' to be fit to be seen by the 'Master and Missses', much to Harrys' dismay. Not only had she forced him into a whole new wardrobe, tailored perfectly, but also a new wand, a new haircut, nutrient potions, and insisted that 'Those ugly lenses must go.', shoving yet another potion down his throat.

However, Harry was careful not to complain... After the first time he had dared. The only time. He had made some comment about him being the master, not Dolly. Dolly glared at him, before bopping him on the head, hard, with the first thing that came to reach. Sadly, it was the empty food tray. That put an end to any other comments Harry might have made.

Harry had gotten a surprise though, at the end of Dollys' ministrations. He looked... different. Different enough that he would have to wear a glamour at Hogwarts. His hair was longer, his eyes brighter emerald, his lips redder, his body more lithe and healthy. The biggest change, perhaps, was his fangs, making him ask Dolly why he wasn't hungry for blood, a managed to eat the food she had brought.

She only smirked, an expression Harry had never seen on a house-elf, and replied "The master and misses will tell all. It isn't Dollys' place to meddle in family secrets."

* * *

Once Dolly made sure his clothes and appearance was suitable for 'seeing the family' as she put it, Harry was released. Shoved out into the hallway, more like.


	2. The Master and The Missus

A/N: So, shorter than I wanted, 1,159 words, but still, decent. Entirely new material. I forget people can't see what I envision when I write, so I'm making sure to include more of the behind-the-scenes, so to speak. R&R, please.

Enough updates on this, I'm moving to another one of my stories. Can't have y'all spoiled. :P

* * *

Harry only dragged his heels when the young house-elf assigned to show him the way paused before a door. A door much like the one leading to his bedroom. That was his first sign that something was off. Surely, in a mansion like this, the portraits of the previous 'Master and Misses' would be hung in a far, far more prominent place than some dusty old bedroom. The final straw was when the elf knocked on the door, very politely announcing him "Misses Potter, the Young Master is here."

A blonde-haired woman pulled the door open with an exasperated sigh, silver eyes flashing. "Haven't we been through this before? We are just guests. Not the Masters of the house!"

She turned to grin fondly at a gaping Harry. "Raven, love! Finally. I've been simply dying to see you again. Last time..." she paused, and sighed again. "Well, anyways. Come in, and we'll do our best to explain."

Harry could only blink as the woman forcefully dragged him by the arm into the sitting room of the suite. It was only after she had deposited him on a sofa and plopped down next to him, waving off the hovering house-elf, that he spoke. "Who are you? Why did the house-elves - MY house-elves - refer to you as 'Misses Potter'? You are obviously not my mother."

The woman smirked. "Well, so you did catch that. Good! I was worried you were simple." at his outraged expression, she continued hurriedly. "No, no. I am not Lilly, bless her heart. Nor is James still alive. Or any of your other relatives. But we are your realatives. Very distant, but..."

She was interupted by a cool voice. "Oh, for Salazars sake. Harry, we are your great-grandparents, in essence."

Both turned around to look, the woman with a fond smile at the newcomer, Harry with his mouth gaping open once more.

"Boy, close your mouth before you swallow a fly. That is not a becoming manner for a pureblood." the man continued into the room. Taller than the woman, he had dark-brown hair, and golden eyes.

The woman stood up immediately, swatting him on the back of the head. "Behave, love. We do not need to inflict our disagreements on the boy at such an early time."

"No, perhaps not. But he does need to learn. He doesn't have that much longer before Hogwarts."

"And who said anything about him going to Hogwarts? I want to keep our little Raven safe."

"You and keeping them safe! Hogwarts is in his blood. He must go. After all, _your_ Little Gryffin founded Hogwarts."

"And why are they _mine_ when you don't agree with them?"

"Because they _are_ yours when I don't agree with them. It comes with being as stubborn as you are about... certain things."

"I thought you liked my stuborness. Isn't that why you agreed to marry me, all those long, long, long years ago?"

"Was it? I don't recall now. I thought it was because our parents insisted. Something about the seers predicting 'great and terrible ruin' either way, but less if we were bound to each other?"

The blonde smiled, and planted a kiss on the others' cheek. "You flatter me. Now, what were we talking about?"

This was where Harry, who had the feeling as if he was watching Ron and Hermione before they went and... left him alone... , interrupted with a shrill whistle. "Whoa. Who in Merlins' name are you two? I still am confused here."

The other two exchanged looks, and burst out laughing. The blonde came back to her original seat, while the other went to sit across from them. "We are your grandparents, Harry, in a way. Long ago..."

Here the other interrupted once again. "Oh, Liesel. Must you make everything into a drawn-out faerie tale" he shook his head, yet with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Harry, we are the founders of what is today known as the Potter line. But it was long ago, when last names were not as important as firsts. Godric Gryffindor was our son, and the Potters are the last remaining blood line."

Harry frowned skeptically. "So, what you are telling me is that you two somehow lived before the founders, and yet outlived them to today? That is not possible. No way. Not even factoring in that witches and wizards live longer than muggles."

Lisel smirked at the man, in a sort of 'I-told-you-so' way. "Harry, I am not a witch, and Vlad here is not a wizard, per say. Not exactly. Neither are you. I am a..."

"Let the boy guess, Liesel. How else will he learn?"

"You and your stupid 'Socratic' techniques. Children learn by example. Our agreement still stands, just as it did with James, and with Charlus, and Percy, and..."

"Fine, fine. But if you insist on providing him all the answers, I'm leaving. I have no wish to hear this ridiculousness, nor see the results."

"Fine. You act as if you need to hunt anyways. Go on, shoo!" As soon as they were alone, Liesel turned to Harry with a sigh. "Okay, where were we? I apologize for Vlad. He gets' hungry far more than I do, and, of course, you won't have to worry about _that_."

Harry ignored the last part of her sentence, more for his own sanity than for ease of simplicity. "You were about to explain how you can still be alive?"

"Oh, yes!" Liesel clapped her hands together. "Well, as we are the founders of the 'Potter' line, we, of course, are the reason for the mixed creature inheritance. Vlad is Vampire, I am Veela. See, not too hard to explain."

Harry frowned. "I still don't understand. Even Vampires aren't im..."

Lisel sighed. "And this is why you shouldn't go to Hogwarts. I mean, they don't even teach Dark Arts any more, just the defense of. How can you defend against something you don't understand? And the Dark Arts are fun!" she shook her head. "Anyways, no, Veela are not _usually_ immortal. But they do live as long as their mates do. And, sweetie? Vampires are immortal. Baring the usual methods of decapitation, that is. And in spite of our... spats, Vlad and I are true mates. My parents wouldn't settle for anything less, and neither will I, for you."

Harry just blinked, once again. Too much information, in too short of a time for him to process.


	3. Annnd it starts

A/N: Yes, Harry is sorta passive in this one, but he is shocked, and rightly so. He never imagined any of this happening, and it has been a busy few days.

* * *

Harry blinked as he walked into his room -or, what he had thought was his room. It was... different. And it had only been four or so hours since Dolly had pushed him out. Lisel had finally ordered him to go change for dinner, and "then annoy Vlad with your questions."

That had been about the point that Harry was asking about his new... diet. Lisel had made a face, and claimed that it fell more under Vlads' domain than hers, and "would wait till supper."

But now? Whearas his room had been... Solid, with earthy tones and with solidly built oaken furniture, the only word for it now was... Scratch that. There was no _specific_ word for it. It reminded him of his... Lisel and Vlad. Airy and mysterious, dark and flight, comforting and unknown. The wood of the furniture was dark, almost black, but the cushions and blankets and coverings were all lighter tones, mainly blues and greys. The floor was what appeared to be a light colored wood, but with the shine and feel of marble. There were rugs and carpets scattered all over, nearly covering the entire floor, in dark shades of blue and grey. The walls contained many windows, but none _let_ in light, and all were covered with an odd, gauzy fabric.

And the arrangement of the furniture? His bed was gone, and in its' place was an entire seating set, around a fireplace. There was a desk under one of the windows, and even more bookshelves than before. Shaking his head in both confusement and disbelief, Harry wandered over to the one of the two doors set in opposite sides of the wall. Magic. Magic and ridiculously devoted houselves. Must be. Pulling the door open, Harry let out a small eep. The room, if it could be called that, was about the size of the perfects' bath at Hogwarts... And the same design, almost, though thankfully _without_ the Mermaid portrait.

A large pool, ranging in depth from a few inches to what Harry guessed must be way over his head, dominated one entire side of the room, barely leaving space on the other for a four-person shower and a two-basin stone sink, along with a sectioned-off loo. The pool itself had several nobs and handles, which Harry could only assume the functions of.

This room was in cool tones, marble flooring with a patterned mosaic of blues and greens, which continued into the pool/tub. The walls were sky blue, and the ceiling was one giant skylight, which seemed to open at will, but once again seemed to not let any _real_ light in through it. Harry merely shook his head at the excess and backed out of the room. Perhaps he would ask Liesel for a different set of rooms.

But the other door, the bedroom, took away that thought completely. It was amazingly simple. The room was in dark colors, black and dark reds, but the main - features were what looked to be a walk-in closet, and a huge bed which took up the entire room. The bed was a near-replica of the Hogwarts' beds, but with thicker hangings which seemed as if they would completely close out the light, and a bigger scale.

* * *

Harry came wandering into the the dining room, pushed and prodded by a house elf. Not Dolly this time, but a far younger one, who giggled every time the "young master" looked at her.

Lisel and Vlad stared at his rather vacant expression, heads tilted in excatley the same way. After a minuter, Vlad grinned. "Ah, you found your rooms as I left them, boy. Or, rather, as your father found them originally. I merely had to revert them to the proper layout for a youngling."

"Revert them?" Harry asked, the haze in his eyes clearing. "What do you mean, _revert_ them?"

Lisel sighed. "Your suite - or, rather, wing - is somewhat like the room of requirements in Hogwarts. In fact, the origins of the ROR. They will change to whatever you need. Not what you want, like the room, but what you really need."

"But why now, and not earlier?"

Vlad put down the goblet of... well, red stuff, most likely blood, that he was drinking. "Because you were not ready for it before, nor had the house accepted you as one of its' younglings. Godrics' den was the house we created for Godric, and it has been passed down to every single one of you younglings with the inheritance."

Lisel sighed once more. "Not much help, Vlad love. Not much help." she turned to Harry. "Sit down, and eat. I'm sure you are starving by this time."

Harry did as commanded, but eyed the food suspiciously. Bothe Lisel and Vlad saw him, but Vlad only smirked, while Lisel spoke up. "It is edible. After all, wasn't what Dolly brought you edible?"

Harry nodded, but still looked wary. "Why is this edible, but not what I made?"

Before Lisel could answer, Vlad spoke up. "Did you bleed into your food?"

Harry blinked as Lisel hit Vlad on the back of the head. "Behave!" She then turned to Harry once more, with a smile. "As a half-vampire, you can live on a diet of human food, but all cooked foods must either be bloody, or have a bit of blood in them. It is your veela that allows you to eat fruit and vegetables without any blood." she sent a meaningful glare towards her mate.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Alright. Harry, usually the blood would come from your father, until you live on your own, which then it would either come from you or your mate." Vlad glanced at Liesel.

She frowned, and muttered "Coward." before continuing on too Harry. "And your mate comes from the veela side. Vampires are not... Picky." she said this with another glare towards Vlad. "But we, Harry, we have... destined mates. You, however, will not feel the pull until you come in contact with something of her..."

"Or his." Vlad interjected. "Could be either." he paused, taking another sip. "And I believe that is enough of business for tonight. Eat up, Harry. Now, Liesel, how to you want to introduce him to 'society'."

Harry nearly choked on the bite he had just taken, but continued eating, and let the two make plans for him over his head. Of course, he tried to let his opinion be known, but one or the other would merely smile at him, and say "Eat, dear." or "Eat.", and their conversation would resume, and Harry was left out once more.


End file.
